1. Field of the Invention
A portable unit is disclosed, for practice with a ball, having a light-weight frame over which a net is slipped. The net can have a rear panel section with an opening and a front panel section with a pocket with the panels secured along three edges. Using the open end, the net is slipped over the frame in a sock or pillowcase-like manner after which the pocket is threaded through the opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pitching practice, golf ball targets, tennis training, football kicking practice and other ball devices are in common use. The patents, U.S. Pat. No. 1,043,308, issued Nov. 5, 1912, to A. G. Everson, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,856, issued Aug. 2, 1994, to J. S. Gery, are examples of these devices having pockets provided in netting. Netting has been provided with indicia for indication of ball control and simulation of actual game conditions with U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,430, issued Oct. 14, 1924, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,986 issued Sep. 2, 1941, to M. Ziel, examples. Adjustable target sizes have been taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,856 (cited above) and by U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,948, issued Oct. 4, 1994, to R. J. Thomas. Various materials can be used for the netting. Portable frames have also been used, with U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,668, issued Jan. 12, 1988, to D. Schipske and U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,542, issued Jun. 6, 1989 to M. J. Crawley, examples. It has been taught that these frames can be made of plastic and permanently or removably assembled., U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,542 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,948 (cited above). It is known that hollow frames can be filled with water or other material for stability, U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,668 (cited above).